My Eight Husbands
by bloomsburry
Summary: One accident change Lyanna's life forever. Since then Lyanna wakes up every day on her wedding day for eight days, and each day she gets to marry and bed different husband. However, it doesn't end there. Lyanna must continue to live her life normally, but how can she pretend everything is normal when she lives with different husband each day and under different circumstance?
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

One accident change Lyanna's life forever. Since then Lyanna wakes up every day on her wedding day for eight days, and each day she gets to marry and bed different husband.

However, it doesn't end there. Lyanna must continue to live her life as normally as she possibly can, but how can she pretend everything is normal when she lives with different husband each day and under different circumstance?

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

"I'm alright, Brandon." Lyanna told her brother, "I'm alright. I didn't fall from my horse that hard."

"No, you are _not alright_ , Lyanna! You fell off your horse and hit your head and you were unconscious for much more than I would have like before I got to you! So you are most certainly not alright! I will have Maester Walys see to your head when we get back to Winterfell. And don't fight me on this, dear sister! I'm only concern for your well-being!" Brandon cut in before Lyanna could utter a protest.

And her brother had the right to be concern, because for some reason, after Lyanna had hit her head, she woke up each morn to her wedding day, but married and then bedded to different husband each day.

* * *

. **TABLE OF CONTENTS**

Day 1 – The Dragon King (Rhaegar Targaryen)

Day 2 – The Golden Lion (Jaime Lannister)

Day 3 – The Dreaded Lord (Domeric Bolton)

Day 4 – The Lord of Roses (Willas Tyrell)

Day 5 – The Silver Trout (Edmure Tully)

Day 6 – The Storm Lord (Robert Baratheon)

Day 7 – The Viper Prince (Oberyn Martell)

Day 8 – The White Star (Arthur Dayne)

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ok. The first chapter is only a prologue. This will be a drabble series. Maybe up to 1000-3500 words for each chapter. Thanks for checking up this story! I just love reverse harem so much that I'm inspired to write this story! Please check out the fancast aesthetics that I made for all eight men in my profile! The links are there!


	2. Day 1 - Marrying the Dragon King

Lyanna slowly woke up. She was still sleepy but the insistent knocking at her door forced Lyanna to awaken.

"You may enter," she called, her voice sounding hoarse. She heard the door creaked open as someone entered the room and Lyanna carefully peeled her eyes wide, only to frown at the sight of her strange surroundings.

 _This isn't my room,_ She thought at once, sitting up from the bed to scan the entire bedchamber. Her eyes instantly landed on something unusual. It was a beautiful dress placed on a lay figure; an elaborate blue dress with silver and gold plate lace, which were trimmed and woven on the silk dress in a complex floral design of winter roses and gilded flowers around its flaring skirt and bodice.

 _A wedding dress?_ _But whose?_ Lyanna thought in consternation while inspecting the dress from a distant.

"Are you ready for your wedding, dearest sister?!" her brother Brandon's loud voice brought Lyanna out of her reverie. She looked up and saw him grinning at her while he stood near the door.

"Alright, Brandon, if this is your way of a morning joke. This isn't funny at all." She said by way of greeting her brother.

Brandon looked confuse at her answer. "What do you mean Lya?"

"The dress is a nice touch by way, it made your jest about my wedding seemed to be true," she said wryly.

"But I'm not jesting, Lya." her brother replied, his brows knitting. "You are getting married to the King today."

"Enough, Brandon. Do you see me laughing at your joke?" Lyanna said in annoyance. She stood up from the bed and marched towards her brother to poke him in the chest.

Brandon stepped away from her cautiously.

"Don't lie to me, brother of mine." She said, pursing her lips.

"I'm not lying, dear sister!"

"What is going on here?" a familiar voice said and Lyanna looked towards the door and saw her other brothers, Ned and Benjen.

"Ned, can you tell Brandon to stop with his jest?!" She said to him, gesturing towards Brandon.

"What jest are you talking about, Lyanna?" Ned asked as he stepped further into the bedchamber.

"The jest about my wedding," Lyanna retorted.

"Brandon is not jesting, Lya." Ned replied.

Lyanna stared at him, her eyes narrowing. She knew that Ned had never, and would never lie to her, yet it seemed now was a good time for him to do so.

"You too? I thought you were better than this Ned," Lyanna replied, sounding disappointed. "Why are you lying to me about this too?"

"But I'm not lying, Lya." Ned protested. "I speak the truth."

"No, you are lying. Because today is not my wedding day. I would have known it, if it were."

There was a tense pause as her three brothers stared at her like she had gone mad.

"Benjen, go fetch a maester. I believe our dear sister must be ill." Ned ordered Benjen in haste, looking at Lyanna worriedly.

"I'm not ill!" Lyanna exclaimed. "And Benjen, don't you dare leave!"

"She must be experiencing wedding jitters." Lyanna heard Brandon muttered to her other brothers. "But why would she forget her own wedding?"

In response, Lyanna reached out and pinched Brandon's side while saying, "I'm standing in front of you, you know."

.

Much later, her Lord father, Rickard Stark, tried to convince Lyanna that she was truly marrying the King that day. However, Lyanna remained unconvinced. She was still considering that this must be all a dream, for there was no way she had simply lost her memories for the past five moons and then woke up on her wedding day.

 _That can't be right…Right?_ She wondered.

Lyanna may have had a head injury when she fell off her horse, but there was something off about this whole situation. Everything felt so unreal and she soon discovered something different as well.

There was no Mad King in this world. He's long since been dead before King Rhaegar took his seat.

She had also been informed by her brothers of how King Rhaegar had become intrigued by her. Lyanna was said to have participated in the Tourney at King's Landing to celebrate the King's ascension to the throne. Lyanna had joined the list as a mystery knight, where her helm had been knocked off during the last tilt by her opponent the Sword of the Morning. Most had been shock to see her - a lady of high birth participating in the jousting - but not as shock as her entire family, who been more horrified at the sight of her in armor.

Nonetheless, despite the debacle, the King had been impress by her and had then rewarded her with a Crown of Winter Roses. And from there, her brother had told her that was how her whirlwind romance with the King had began.

"The King loves you Lya." Ned told her when Lyanna had sat there wordlessly after listening to him tell the tale. "Despite your flaws, dear sister, King Rhaegar Targaryen loves you with all his heart. Everyone in the Seven Kingdoms knows this to be true."

Lyanna simply nodded her head. Still disbelieving about everything she heard.

 _This can't be real…_ She told herself _. There is not a chance in this world that a King will want to marry me, most certainly to the one they call the Dragon King. I am only dreaming and I'm going to wake up from this dream very soon…_

Lyanna continued to think the same way even when the maids helped her into her wedding dress after she broke her fast. She was still completely in denial which kept her from becoming nervous throughout the entire preparation.

.

Early in the day, she knew someone must have informed the King for her unusual behavior that morn, but it seemed, the King had followed the Southron wedding custom. In the South, it was prohibited for the bridegroom to see his bride hours before the wedding, which would be considered ill-omen if the bridegroom did so.

For this reason, Lyanna wasn't able to see her future husband at all. Not even when her and her family's retinue left the Red Keep. It was only as she began her walk down the isle beside her father inside the Great Sept of Baelor that Lyanna finally caught sight of the man who would soon become her husband.

Upon seeing the unearthly beauty of her future husband, Lyanna's belief of this being a dream seemed to increase, for how could the King want someone like her? A child woman of no more six and ten, whose been oft describe as nothing more but with a wild beauty about her? King Rhaegar Targaryen could have chosen anyone he wants, yet he chose her out of the beautiful maidens who have graced his court.

Lyanna finally halted in front of him and met his violet orbs without flinching.

"Take care of her, your grace." Her father said before handing her to the King.

"I promise I will, Lord Stark."

She heard her future husband said while he smiled down at her.

With a last nod to the King, her father left Lyanna's side to join the rest of her family in the seats that were provided in the Great Sept.

King Rhaegar Targaryen was still smiling at her when he took her hand and led her forward.

"My lady, I've been informed that you were acting strangely today when you awoke.." He murmured to her as they walked up the steps to the High Septon. He glanced at her to gauge her reaction, but Lyanna only stared up ahead, suddenly feeling unsettled. "I apologize for not being able to see you this morn, but custom dictates that I not see you right before the wedding…I apologize, my lady. I sincerely hope you weren't offended by my absence at your side..."

"You have no need to apologize to me, your grace." She responded, looking at him beneath her lashes. "Because I am well and those who told you otherwise were simply… _exaggerating_. I was only nervous when I awoke this morn, is all."

"Well, if that was the case, I'm glad you don't appear nervous now, my lady..." came the King's only remark before he fell silent, his attention shifted to the robed figure ahead of them.

The two weren't able to speak more on the matter as they finally reached the High Septon.

Lyanna half-expected that she would wake up soon from this dream that her mind must have conjured from her subconscious. However, it appeared that she won't anytime soon as she listened to the High Septon began the wedding ceremony for a Southron marriage.

She felt eerily calm as she stood there beside the King, even when she could feel the eyes from most of the noble women and men who had come in attendance for the Great Wedding.

.

 _This is not real…_ She thought later on as she spoke her vows in front of hundred witnesses.

"Father, Smith, Warrior…" She stared into those violet orbs as she recited alongside the King. "Mother, Maiden, Crone…Stranger…"

 _I'm dreaming._

"I'm a his, and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." she said the last words.

 _I'm only dreaming._ She thought once again, when King Rhaegar Targaryen press his lips into hers to seal their vows to each other. His lips were warm and soft against hers, which left a curious tingle on her mouth the moment he lifted his head away from her.

Lyanna could hear the people clapping and cheering to the side, but her gaze remained lock on her handsome husband, who was looking lovingly at her.

 _If I'm dreaming then_ ….She thought as King Rhaegar took her hand and began leading her down the steps to the people below.

 _I think I don't like to awaken from this._ She decided as she held unto her husband's hand.

 _And if this is real...perhaps marrying the Dragon King is not a bad thing after all…_

 _._

 _**Next part: Day 1 – Bedding the Dragon King**_

.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Thank you so much for following, favoriting and reviewing this story! _Anyway, expect to see Lyanna with many children in the future. Lmao. And in case you didn't know yet,  
This will be a drabble series. Maybe up to 1000-3500 words for each chapter. _Please check out Lyanna in her blue wedding dress in the link provided in my profile!  
_


End file.
